


from stardust

by houndstooth



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, post lvl 100 fate episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houndstooth/pseuds/houndstooth
Summary: They always speak of taking her, instead.
Relationships: Djeeta & Siete | Seofon (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 5





	from stardust

“You’re still here,” Djeeta repeats, in that way that sounds a cross between a concerned question and a hesitant statement, as if she wants to believe in it more than she did at the moment.

“I am,” Siete responds after a moment, hopefully in a way that seems solid and reassuring and like _himself._ He adds a crooked smile for good measure, wills it to be enough to. 

“It didn’t take you like how it wanted to.” 

Her eyes are focused on his face, studying it. Searching for a crack? Expecting to find a remnant of the sword still not exorcised from his being? He wouldn’t blame her. He still thinks he can feel it rattling away in the space between his heart and his ribs. Resting, but aware. Waiting, and watching. Priming itself for the perfect moment to overwhelm him again. 

He forces back down all that regret before it can become too nauseating to stomach. Is he still smiling? He believes so. The gesture is second nature to him. _Never be able to be pinned down._ It served him well, so far. “It didn’t, thanks to you.”

He will not forget it. The stars will not let him forget it, either. 

The scent of that sharp and moonless night brushes past his nose. The faint sensation of being _pulled_ , his soul being stretched this way and that without his permission.

The sword remembers, the stars remember, _he_ _remembers—_

There’s soft notes of cold steel and hands that won’t stop shaking. There’s the faint recollection of those ancient knights born from the swirling galaxies that lay beyond the boundaries of these skies. There’s the voice in his head, the cosmos behind his eyes, the giddy triumph that comes from standing alone at the top. 

_It didn’t take me, but it didn’t leave me quite alone, either._

Her hands are warm, clasping his firmly so he won’t fall away into those reminders if she could help it; they are warm and calloused and _mortal_ , terrifyingly so. 

The old stars that still dance behind his eyes agree. Not on the ‘terrifying’ part; they find her wonderfully tenacious and peculiar. They think her woefully mundane. They think her a reckless god trapped in the weak body of a skydweller.They think it is a humorous thing, to be caught in such an ugly cage, and laugh and laugh and laugh. 

_We should have taken her,_ they babble when he finds it within himself to close his eyes at night. 

_We should have made her divine._

**Author's Note:**

> a little thing i found from way back when after i’d completed siete’s fates that i prettied up a bit... of course it leans towards non canon based on the bit of lore we’re getting from the 6* stuff... 
> 
> ANYWAY i’m patiently waiting for more revenant weapon lore... Soon™️
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
